


[Podfic] The Company I Keep

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Big Bang, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Slow Build, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[09:16:50] | Podfic of secondstar's <strong><i>The Company I Keep</i></strong>.</p><p>Stiles has a favorite table at the library. Then some asshole comes along and steals it from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Company I Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Company I Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553909) by [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar). 
  * Inspired by [Art for Jinxy's podfic of "The Company You Keep" by secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924350) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



Download (FULL VERSION): [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w5ckdz2n5e0z60r/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_The_Company_I_Keep.mp3) [511MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vq4jaqv24j7phma/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_The_Company_I_Keep.m4b) [265MB]

Download (NON-MUSIC VERSION): [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cmy33ec7756257i/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_The_Company_I_Keep_\(Naked_Version\).mp3) [500MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c92k4coa201c09j/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_The_Company_I_Keep_\(Naked_Version\).m4b) [260MB]

_Length: (Full) 09:16:50 | (Non-Music) 09:04:58_

**Streaming Link:** [ HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w5ckdz2n5e0z60r/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_The_Company_I_Keep.mp3)

**Extras:**

****

**[The Company I Keep Playlist](http://8tracks.com/mistressjinxy/the-company-i-keep-playlist)** from [MistressJinxy](http://8tracks.com/mistressjinxy) on 8tracks

**(right-click, open image in a new tab to enlarge)**

  

Laura Hale's Pumpkin Pie Spiced Pumpkin Seeds **[ Recipe](http://i1341.photobucket.com/albums/o755/MistressJinxy/PumpkinPiePumpkinSeedsRecipe_zps59bbe1ed.jpg)**

**Author's Note:**

> Big big big thank you to **[secondstar](http://slipintothewater.tumblr.com)** for giving me permission to record this fic like 6 months ago:) Much gratitude to **[mific](http://mific.tumblr.com/)** for making the awesome coverart. Thank you to everyone who has helped me out along the way with this project.
> 
> Beta'd by my good friend [Jsea](../../../users/jsea/pseuds/jsea). ILY!
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
